Resident Evil: Chronicles of A Survivor
by String Seraphim
Summary: A lone survivor of the Raccoon Police Department Alice Victoria must brave the horrors of the dead city. Will she survive or die trying? R&R.


**Saziel: Hello folks. This story concept has been plaguing me for a while now, and I have always wanted to try an RE fic because it's one of my all time favorite games. So I'm going to give it my best shot. Comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms welcome.**

**Note: Please forgive my grammar. I've never gotten a good handle on the stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not (much to my own dismay) own Resident Evil. What I do own are my characters of, which I will construct throughout the course of this story.**

**Resident Evil: Chronicles of Raccoon City**

**Chapter 1:(Prologue) Day of The Dead**

**(The clicking of a typewriter)**

**Entry No.1 - September 12, 1998**

It was our final stand. The last ditch effort, and it failed. There were twenty-four, and … now it's one as far as I know. We gathered every shred of courage still harboring in our tired, ravaged hearts. The men and women who refused to die without trying, the men and women who decided not to cower behind locked doors. We chose not to cry in fetal positions, anticipating the inevitable demise that waits at the end of every human life.

At least I thought I was one of those people. When that moment came. When the day came that we lined our police cars on the street. We stood before the hordes of undead not ready, not willing, not able to forgo our lives without a fight.

If you asked me today "Why," I did it. I could tell you before your next breathe. "I was afraid," I'd tell you. "I was terrified," I'd tell you. On that last day, on that fateful day I ran. I ran to the same place a child runs when she has skinned her knee. I sprinted with every once of my physical ability to an apartment, to my apartment, to my………………………… home.

While others stood firm with the same fear in their hearts, I broke and ran. While the rest held their ground despite their knees'a'knockin, my friends held together and died together. I'm still running now with my eyes sore and red from the torrents they've expended.

"I forsook them all and never until the day I die will I forgive myself."

Lately I've been wondering what was so important that I could lose, that my fellow officers hadn't already lost themselves. It has been eating me at for some time now and for the life (or what little still remains) of me I cannot find a viable 'thing' that was more important than the lives of my fellow officers. I mentally shrug it off deciding not to deliberate on it anymore and focus all my attention on running and telling you this story.

I'm not sure where I'm running, but there's this 'something' eating at me. Screaming in my head to keep running, to keep surviving, to keep living, although, I don't know what I have left to live for. My friends: though there weren't many of them, are gone now, and my family, though there weren't many of them either, are gone as well. I don't know why I still have to keep living when everyone else is gone. How come everyone but me gets to leave, I feel so, left out? I've always felt left out though.

It's like an itch on the inside of my ear, that I can't scratch. It's like God is forbidding me to die. I guess I have to suffer a little more before I can go to check out desk, huh. "I deserve that." I say to no one in particular.

I can't kill myself because…

you guessed it, I'm afraid.

The moans of the dead echo through the streets like sad songs being played in an endless hallway. I've started playing games trying to pick out if one if the groans are a person I once knew, or a person that I could have saved, but decided to run instead. I briefly think about trying to find one of those familiar voices and say "I'm sorry." But for some reason I don't think they would forgive me. I know I wouldn't forgive me.

**(Tears hit the page)**

Damn not again. I thought I was through with this. I guess, that I'm truly a baby at heart. It has always been like this, always crying over childish things. Maybe I haven't grown up yet, maybe the maturity that age brings hasn't hit me yet, but I want to grow up I really do. I want people to rely on me. I want them to depend on me. Like my friends did, or rather like they used to.

**(The clicking stops)**

**(The clicking begins)**

**Alice Victoria: (Former) Officer of The Raccoon City Police Department **

**Entry No.2 - September 14, 1998**

You wouldn't believe the sounds I hear. The noises these walls make is enough to make superman cry in a dark corner. The music of people dying is what I hear. The symphony of Mr. Grim Reaper's moonlight sonata is sounding through these walls and he's not missing one beat. Through the notes I can faintly hear Beethoven whimpering and Mr. Grim laughing it up.

The scrape of dead feet has become a regular sound as more of death's hungry jaws swallow this once living the city. There is nothing I can do, nothing I can say that will make this right.

I know the walls of this room won't hold forever, and my safety will become a false security that I thought would always be there.

The demons outside my door can smell me. They smell my breathe, my sweat, and my ever abundant supply of tears. I know they can hear me, hear my heart beating in my chest like a dead metronome. They have their ears pressed up against the door right now, and they groan with anticipation every time I exhale. Their fingernails scrape the walls with decaying digits

My sanity is hanging by threads now. I want someone to hold me and tell me things will be all right when I already know they aren't. I want someone to run their fingers through my hair. I want to be saved. I want to get out. I want to escape. I just want to keep breathing.

Someone please save me.

**Alice Victoria (Former) Officer of The Raccoon City Police Department**

**(The clicking stops)**

**(Tears hit the words on the page)**

**A/N: Yeah I know its kinda bleak but I promise it will pick up at some point. This is just the kind of feel I get when I think of the Resident Evil series. I think of this quiet desperation. You know the kind of stuff from the old zombie movies with a bunch of people locked in a house with the dead walking outside around them. (shrug) Well tell me what you think if I get enough reviews I continue it past the three chapters I've already written. I have to go back and do proofreading before I submit those though. So give me some feedback. **


End file.
